Perspective
by Dogtooth3030
Summary: The projector kept turning slowly, carefully recording every beautiful blue detail the landscape had to offer. However, it only managed one rotation before someone – something – cast a shadow over it. The screen flickered out a few seconds later. R&R!
1. Vision Overload

Chapter One – Vision Overload

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The first thing she could smell was the stench of oil. Gas and oil pooled together in some putrid, unique combination that made her lightheaded and yet struck an unusual flash of fear through her abdomen, the likes of which she hadn't felt in years – not since the lab. Coughing, she turned her head side to side, trying to locate the rest of her hunting party. Nervousness pooled in her when the only thing she saw was dark red. The uneasiness turned to dread when she realized she had sight in only one eye. However, she didn't panic; some unnatural force was assuring her, its comforting presence enough to only remind her that this was normal. Her eye, at least. Her patrol was still nowhere to be seen._

_She took in a deep breath to yell for them when the scent of the gas and oil returned, stronger than ever. Gagging and choking, she quickly doubled over and dry heaved, her scarred body quivering. Her sharp hearing picked up unusual noises and her ear twitched, turning toward the sound while she leapt up the closest tree, bounding from one thick, green vine to the next. She strained to comprehend the strange thuds; it almost sounded like their own machines but much louder and . . . synchronized. Her eye narrowed suspiciously. It seemed like _they_ had come. She had hoped that, due to their far away and 'haunted' position, her people would be left alone but it seems as if she was wrong. Instead of running toward the village like she should have, she hid behind a large cluster of leaves and waited. She still clung to the faint, faint hope that the loud, nearly unmistakable noise was something other than _them_. Her hopes were smothered into a pile of smoldering disappointment when the sources of the noises came into view and her one of her worst fears came into the bright, hot sunlight that just barely made it through the thick canopy._

_They were Separatist droids, marching in a perfect formation, blasters at the ready. Her eye narrowed when she saw a couple of scratches on them and blood splattered into their golden parts. Her blood began to boil; Darkus blood had an unmistakable smell and there was too much of it for there to be any survivors, especially when not all of them had shifted yet; she could tell because the scent of the blood wasn't tainted by the smell of fur and the musk of unsheathed claws and gnashing teeth. She bit back her snarl; there was no pride in striking down a couple of civic hunters. Unfortunately, she had to push that thought to the back of her mind when another realization came to mind; if the Separatist droids had already come across them and had seen them shift – at least a few of them shift– then it wouldn't take them long to find the rest of the village. With that thought burning in her mind, the Darkus turned around and began to make her way back toward her village._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahsoka woke up with a startled gasp, jerking upright in her bed with a hand over her heart, feeling it beat wildly through her chest. She couldn't help but frown when she realized what the dream was. But unlike her other visions, she felt like this one was happening at the present, not in the future. However, before she could delve into it, someone began to bang on her door.

"Hey, Snips, get up! We have a mission!" Her master's muffled voice called out, dragging her back to the present.

"Alright, Master, just give me a minute!" She yelled back. She leapt out of bed, grabbing her belt and lightsaber and clipping them both on. With a quick glance in the mirror, she dashed to the door and opened it to reveal her master, Anakin Skywalker, standing with his arms crossed.

"Ahsoka, didn't you hear me calling you through your comm earlier? I was practically yelling for you." His voice sounded annoyed and concerned at the same time.

Ahsoka was surprised. Even for a Togruta teenager, she had impressive hearing; her montrals were slightly bigger than normal. It stunned her that she hadn't woken up from her vision to answer her master's loud voice. She frowned slightly. She hoped her Togrutan senses weren't getting rusty in the time-consuming war. Deciding to talk to Master Shaak Ti about it later, Ahsoka glanced toward her master and shrugged, "I don't know, Master. But I - "

"Alright then, let's go!" Anakin ordered, turning and marching toward the direction of the Jedi Council. Ahsoka, with a glare and a huff, began to follow while pondering her vision. What could it mean? It seemed vaguely familiar, but, hard as she might try, she just couldn't remember who the woman with one eye was. Eventually, master and Padawan arrived at the door to the Jedi Council. They stepped in and bowed to Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Everyone else was caught up in a battle or too far away for stable contact.

Yoda didn't waste any time in giving them their mission. Rather, missions. "Go, you will, to the Saleucami System, Skywalker, with Kenobi."

Master Windu picked up there, his ever present glare lessening ever so slightly, "There have been rumors that the leader there is tired of the Separatists using him and he getting nothing in return. You and Kenobi will go there and see if they can be talked into joining the Republic. As for you, Padawan Tano," he added, turning slightly to Ahsoka, who was watching with eager excitement. "You will go near Lwhekk, in the Unknown Regions."

Anakin looked as surprised as Ahsoka felt, "Lwhekk? That's Wild Space, there's nothing there but . . . well, nothing."

Windu glared at him before explaining, "We thought so as well, but there is a planet near there with a hospitable climate and plenty to live on, but no natives were ever found."

"Yeah," Ahsoka muttered, struggling to dredge up memories long forgotten, "yeah, if I remember right, it's called, um, Karinartio, right?"

Master Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, little one, Planet Karinartio was discovered around the time we decided to take a few Academy students – the ones that showed the most promise, that is – and show them what Wild Space looks like. You were one of them, correct, Ahsoka?" At her confirming nod, the Jedi Master continued, "Well, at the time, there was no sign of any civilization except for a burnt down old building. However, it seems now that we might have been wrong, as one of our holo-projectors recorded something . . . interesting." He paused and clicked a remote. A large picture showed up.

Trees with trunks thicker than a human torso were everywhere; the distance between them was an approximate two standard yards apart, with thick vines curling around them like shackles. Beautiful flowers of every design were scattered throughout – on vines and trees alike. The holo-projector seemed to be positioned on a high outpost. It was only when it turned and Ahsoka caught a glimpse of burned stone did she realize that it was on top of the destroyed building. The projector kept turning slowly, carefully recording every beautiful blue detail the landscape had to offer. However, it only managed one rotation before someone – something – cast a shadow over it. The screen flickered out a few seconds later.

Ahsoka was less sure of herself then she was before. Whatever it was, its shadow was _huge_. As were its claws. And it had a really, really loud roar. And it sounded angry. She glanced at the Jedi Council who looked troubled and asked meekly, "Am I going alone?"

Yoda, to her relief – not that she would tell anyone – shook his green head, answering, "No, Padawan. Accompany you, Master Koon will. Leave tomorrow, you will."

"Wait, wait a minute," Anakin interrupted, waving his hands. "Why am I not going with her? I am her master, after all."

Obi-Wan answered him this time. The Council seemed to have anticipated all his questions and had their answers ready, "Anakin, you need to come with me to the Saleucami System. The people there have heard of you and admire your 'courage' – although I'd sooner call it recklessness – and the leader does as well. You coming along will help tremendously. And the Council has decided it see if Ahsoka preforms as well as she normally does under another master. It will help her to learn to work with others. And I'm sure she will appreciate having to not go along with one of your rash plans." Ahsoka tried and failed to hide her smirk while Obi-Wan didn't even try. Yoda covered a snicker with a cough. Windu didn't even blink. Plo could have been smiling, but it was difficult to tell with his mask.

Master Windu took over, "We need you and Master Plo to investigate. We believe the Separatists aren't aware of this planet and it could be valuable as a place to keep people that are in danger or, in the worst situation, be used as a back-up base."

Master and Padawan alike bowed and left, but after they closed the doors, Ahsoka glanced at him in worry and he did likewise. "You sure about this, Snips? That thing looked kinda mean."

The Togruta snorted, "Kinda? I thought Master Windu looked a little scared." Anakin chuckled slightly at that. "But I'm sure I'll be fine. I got Master Plo looking after me, don't I?

Skywalker nodded but still looked uneasy, "I don't know; I got a bad feeling about this."

Ahsoka smiled at him, brushing her own worries aside, "I'll be fine, Skyguy. I gotta go; I wanna review the tape again, see if there was anything I missed," she explained. He nodded and said his farewells, which she returned before turning toward the wall and sitting down, waiting until the Council to adjourn. While she was meditating, she dosed off, her head slumped forward. However, even in slumber, she was plagued by visions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_She was running. From what, she didn't know. Sure, her people had a few droids, but nothing like _those_ droids. She had seen them marching in perfect formation, not even an oil spot on their shiny gold armor. Not being the most clever of Darkus (A few thought that she had been a malfunction or early test), she had tried to get a better look at them and ended up tumbling down the tall tree she had been napping in. They all stopped and stared at her; she stared back. Then they seemed to realize something and pointed their blasters at her. Startled, she had turned to see what they were going to shoot at, but when she turned, the shot grazed her ear just as she turned. Surprised at the flash of fire and smell of burning fur, she had wasted no time in leaping into the very tree she had fallen out of. However, not turning toward the creature that they had to have been aiming at, they turned their gold bodies in her direction and continued to shoot their blasts of red bolts. She guessed that they were aiming at something near her and began to run; trying to outmaneuver whatever was chasing her. The streaks of red that were right behind and even beside her told her that whatever was chasing her was close. A blaster shot just barely nicked her tail. Very close._

_Just when she was sure that the thing – whatever it was – was further behind, she missed a branch and fell, hitting the ground with a dull thump. Dazed, she turned her head and saw the strange gold droids surrounding her with their weapons pointed at her. Turning her head a full three hundred sixty degrees, she saw nothing. When she realized it was her they were shooting at, she felt confusion. What had she done wrong? That was her last thought before the very faint whirr of the blasters caught her haywire attention for the last time . . ._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Little 'Soka, wake up!"

The deep, comforting voice of Master Plo shook Ahsoka from her slumber with a gasp. Turning to meet his concerned face, he asked," Little 'Soka, what's wrong?"

Not answering him at once, the Togruta glanced around her, searching for the droids when she realized that she had another vision and her shoulders sagged. How many more visions was she going to have? None of them made any sense at all. Despite the faint flicker of remembrance from her first vision, the second one was completely foreign to her. All she knew was that the second woman – although she seemed more child-like – was dead. There was no other alternative. But when Master Plo shook her again and she felt his concern through the Force, she remembered his question, "Oh, uh, n-nothing, Master Plo." She stammered, shaking her head slightly, smiling up at him. He wasn't buying it, however.

But he decided to ignore it, against his better judgment, "What are you doing out here, 'Soka? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the mission?"

Ahsoka smiled again, standing up and stretching, "Actually, Master, I was going to review the tape again. See if I can see anything that we might have missed before." Plo nodded, saying it was a good idea and he left to gather his troops and ready the ship; Ahsoka made her way to her room with the small memory chip that Master Plo had given her. When she made it to her room, she immediately sat down at her desk and plugged it in. The same, beautiful landscape appeared again, but this time, Ahsoka knew something else was out there and she watched intently for any sign that she might have missed. She saw nothing out of the ordinary before the _thing_ destroyed the holo-recorder. Signing, she checked again and again. It wasn't until several times later that she caught something.

Another shadow in the trees, almost completely blending in, then another and another. With a small gasp of horror, she realized that there were several creatures there and they all knew how to work together and blend in with the foliage. But then another thing caught her attention. She replayed it again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No, she was right. They didn't make any sound at all when they approached the recorder. _I don't care how good they are, they _had_ to have been on the planet before for a while to do that,_ Ahsoka thought. Those burned stones were crumbling and a zephyr could have knocked them over. _I have to tell Master Plo, _the Padawan realized and dashed from her room to find him.

As she was running, she ran into Barriss Offee, a fellow Padawan learner. Groaning, she scowled at whoever she had run into, but then she realized it was her friend. "Oh, hey, Barriss, what's up?"

Barriss glanced at her in worry. Ahsoka had a near frantic look on her face and was itching to get somewhere, if her tapping fingers were of any indication. She shrugged, getting up off the floor while Ahsoka did the same, "Just going to the Jedi Archives. What about you?"

Ahsoka beckoned her to join her while she began to walk fast, "Walk and talk, Barriss. I'm going on a mission with Master Plo to Karinartio. We got some video from a holo-recorder there and it's not too good."

Barriss gasped, "Oh no! Not the Separatists!"

Ahsoka nodded, "Exactly, not the Separatists. It seems like someone or something has returned to Karinartio. The holo-recorder didn't get a good look at it, but it was big and it sounded angry."

The elder Padawan looked thoughtful, "Would you mind if I took a look at it?" Ahsoka replied no and gave Offee her own pocket sized projector, onto which she had downloaded the video. When Barriss played it, she looked quite shocked at the size of the shadow, "Oh my! It must be at least twice a human's height!"

Ahsoka looked grave, "That's not all. When I was reviewing it, I saw some shadows in the trees that looked like that creature's shadow. I'm afraid to say that there are more of them and they are intelligent."

Barriss slowed down when they got closer to the Jedi Archives, which was in the direction of the hangar. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you, Ahsoka, but I wish you the best of luck," she called out to her. Ahsoka waved and kept on running, praying that no one would try to talk to her. Fortunately, no one did and she dashed inside the hangar. However, Master Plo was nowhere to be seen.

She grabbed the first clone she saw; that clone just so happened to be Rex. "Rex, have you seen Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked urgently.

The faithful clone shook his head, "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," the Togruta shook her head. She wasn't so sure if she should tell Plo anymore. If she did, he might make her stay at the Temple instead of going along and helping him. She glanced at Rex and saw that he had a worried look on his face. After she assured him that she was alright, he left and she continued to search for Master Plo. After a while, she found him prepping his fighter. "Master Plo! Master Plo! I found something!" She shouted from across the hangar. Startled, he sat up abruptly as she dashed over, Force-jumping over clones and machinery alike.

"Little 'Soka, you need to learn to slow down some," he sighed when she reached him.

"Master Plo, you _need_ to see this," she panted, reaching for her holo-projector. When the scene came where the recorder was destroyed, she paused it and pointed, "There! See it!"

He frowned, "'Soka, I don't see it. What am I looking for, exactly?"

She explained, "I was watching it and I saw something in the trees. It looked like more of those creatures." She pointed them out and he seemed to pale slightly, if that was even possible. "That's not all. Notice that there is no sound. At all. They would have to have been there for a while to know the place that well, right?"

"Right," Plo murmured, replaying the tape again as if to see for himself. When he did see it, he sighed and stood up straight, a sign that Ahsoka took that he had made a decision. "Ahsoka, you are not coming along on this mission," he stated firmly.

Although she was expecting something like that and already had a plan in mind, she was still shocked and made it very clear, "What? Y-You can't do that! I was the one who saw them in the first place!"

Master Koon stopped her rant by raising a clawed hand and she fell silent, glaring at the ground, "Little 'Soka, I know that you want to go on this mission, but it's too dangerous. I was unsure before, but this has made up my mind. You will stay here and study further. Perhaps you could find out what those creatures were, to help us?" He suggested not unkindly. With a heavy sigh, Ahsoka nodded glumly; she still wanted to go.

As Plo turned back toward him fighter, Ahsoka felt the urge to tell him about her visions when she realized that telling him that might result in him being even more adamant in her staying at the Temple. Too late, she had already called him. "What is it, Little 'Soka?" He questioned.

She paused then shook her head, "Nothing, Master. It's nothing."

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

_He couldn't find her. She had always been erratic and unpredictable, but this was unbelievable! A search party had been sent out when Spot didn't return and Lady Petal had been resolute in allowing only the Civics to go. Madam General Dogtooth didn't like it but eventually allowed it to happen. _'I wish there was a war here, just so Madam General Dogtooth would lead,' _Stripe thought bitterly. He had always thought that Lady Petal was too soft and kind with her actions, and way too possessive. _'If the Warriors were allowed to come along, then we would find Spot faster!' _He growled. The search party, led by Crisscross, had split up to 'cover more ground'. _'Phff, more like get us killed quicker,'_ He snarled to himself. The Warriors wouldn't do that, they were actually smart. His internal rant was cut off when a peculiar smell hit his sensitive nose, a horrible stench that made his fur curl and his teeth clench. _

_The smell of burnt flesh and scorched metal._

_Abandoning all previous thought, he dashed forward, shoving the exotic bushes and plants out of his way franticly. He was, however, far too late._

_Lying on her side in a tiny puddle of blood was Spot. His breath halted before he was at her side in the same moment. "S-Spot? Hey, come on now, Spot. Stop playing games and get up now," Stripe whispered heartbrokenly, desperately trying to find something – anything – about her that would tell him that she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Just the statement 'Spot is dead' sounded wrong and . . . just wrong. But her once bright eyes were dull and unseeingly staring at him, as if accusing him that he got to be the one that lived. Shakily, he activated the comm on his head, "Stripe here. I f-found her."_

"_Stripe, it's Crisscross. What's her status?"_

"_She's . . . here, 'Cross." He couldn't even say she was dead. His mouth just wouldn't form the words._

"_. . . Right. We're on our way. We're tracking you. Don't move."_

_Stripe didn't even hear him. Instead he threw his head back and howled in the most painful, bone-deep way, a way that made even the sky cry._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahsoka didn't wake up abruptly this time. When she sat up and felt something on her cheeks, she realized she was crying. _'Ok, that's it. I'm telling Master,' _she thought to herself firmly, wiping her face dry.

"Snips? Are you alright?"

Ahsoka's head jerked up to see Anakin standing by her bed, a worried look on his face. She sighed, "Actually, Master, there is something wrong. I've been having visions. In the first one, I think I was in the mind of someone, but I didn't recognize the species. Anyway, this person, she had lost her hunting patrol to the Separatists droids – and they hadn't been there before. She left to tell her village." She decided to leave the part about her having one eye out; it wasn't that relevant. "In the second one, there was another woman, but I think she was a little slow in the head; at least, that's what it seemed like to me. Anyway, when she encountered the droids, she didn't realize that they were trying to kill her, but they did. I found out her name in the third one: Spot and she had a brother named Stripe. He found her dead and he . . . grieved, I guess. Then that's when I woke up."

Her Master looked thoughtful, "When did the visions start?" When she replied that they had started that morning he said simply, "Oh, well, I'm sure that you were nervous about the mission and had a nightmare and these two spiked off from it when you found the extra shadows in the video."

Her eyes widened and she tried to protest, "But-"

"Alright, now Snips, I gotta go see Padm- uh, I mean, Senator Amidala before I leave. See you when I get back!" and he left. Ahsoka could only stare where he had been blankly. Did he really not get that these were visions that she was having? And why in the galaxy did he need to go to the Senator before he left? It didn't make any sense to her, so she tried to fall back asleep. However, the fear of another vision kept her awake. She lay in her bed, thinking about the dreams. Especially the first one. _'What is it about that first vision? Why does it feel like I know her?'_ Closing her eyes, Ahsoka struggled to dredge up memories of the past. However, in doing so, she found herself in another vision.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_What the hell, Petal! What the kriff have you done!" A tall, tan woman shouted at an old, wrinkled woman who was glaring at younger one._

"_Calm down, Dogtooth! This situation will not be made better by you yelling at me! And I demand that you call me by my proper title!" Petal growled out, obviously struggling to contain her anger._

_Dogtooth, however, wasn't trying at all. Her single deep red eye glared at the other woman, "_I _call _you_ by your title? What the kriff? You won't even call me by my 'proper title'!"_

_Petal snorted in distain, "Well, it should be obvious. I am the highest power here, Dogtooth. There is no war here." Her tone sounded like she was scolding a youngling._

_The anger that Dogtooth held turned to black hate in an instant, "Don't you _dare_ try to dumb me down, you stupid, old prune." While Petal was gapping at Dogtooth, she continued furiously, "I lost my – I'm sorry, _your_ – entire hunting patrol to the Seps and Spot was killed! Stripe is devastated and it's all the Seps fault! How can you say that we aren't in war right now?"_

_The old woman's dull green eyes narrowed, "First of all, whose fault do you think it was that that patrol was lost? Secondly, Spot was . . . slow. It would have been easy to kill her and Stripe was much too attached to her. Thirdly, there has been no official declaration of war; therefore, every action that concerns the Darkus is under my jurisdiction. _If_, and only if, our village is attacked, I will gladly hand over control to you."_

"_By then it will be too late!" Dogtooth shrieked in utter fury, slamming her hand down onto the table. Startled, Petal jumped in her seat, quickly adjusting the thick-rimmed glasses that framed her old eyes. Dogtooth was much too angry to sit; she was standing intimidatingly over the smaller woman. However, Petal was undeterred and made it clear._

"_Madam General Dogtooth, while I understand your frustration, I am sorry that I cannot change anything. I have complete faith in the Warriors' ability to protect our only village," Petal tried a different method this time; it was much better to coax a wild animal to calm down with promises of honey rather than threats of pain._

"_While I do as well, you won't give a us chance to do what we Warriors were created for!" The black haired female snarled darkly, "And don't try to butter me up. It may have worked for the Civic people, but it won't work on me."_

_Petal shrugged, "Whatever you wish to believe. You still can't do anything without my permission." With those words, she turned and left the room inside of the thick wall that separated the Civics from the Warriors._

_With the glare in the old woman's direction, Dogtooth snarled quietly, "We'll see about that." A bit louder, she said, "Camo, Uflage, Iris. Did you all get that?"_

_A sarcastic voice echoed slightly, "No, sorry. You'll have to scream our ears off again, Madam General." A short redhead stepped out of the shadows while two brunette twins dropped from the ceiling._

"_Wow, I still can't believe they didn't know we were there." Camo muttered rubbing the back of his neck while staring in the direction Petal had walked off in in confusion._

"_That's because they're Civics, Camo. Our senses are a lot better than theirs," his twin sister, Uflage, pointed out._

_Dogtooth growled, still furious from her argument with Lady Petal, "Iris, I want you to gather the Sky Squadron and have them prepare for a full out scouting mission. I need them to locate the Seps base. This will help us in creating battle plans. Camo, Uflage, I need you two to set some of your traps near the Seps camp. If you are seen, consider your mission failed. "_

"_Aye, Aye, Madam General!" The three Darkus barked in union before slipping into the shadows silently, like water through fingers._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I've been on a Star Wars craze lately. Review, please! Oh and the '<strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**' means that it's a vision, just to make it more understandable.**

**Ja ne,**

**-Vixen**


	2. The Woman with One Eye

**A/N: Hey, guys! Wassup? A few people were complaining that the first chapter was confusing. Don't worry, all will be explained in either this chapter or the next, but it will be soon. Hang in there and R&R! I loves you all! *muah***

**Ok, this chapter might be a little confusing – don't worry, you'll know what part I'm talking about when you get there – but just bear with me this whole chapter, ok? Here's a small something that might help.**

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Mind speaking"_ (Like I said, you'll understand)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Woman with One Eye <span>

"_Ahsoka, you are not coming along on this mission."_

If Master Plo thought that Ahsoka would listen to him when she was the one who was picked for the mission by the whole Council _and _she was the one who spotted the extra shadows, then he's got a few screws loose. However, while she crouched in the shadows of the cargo boxes in the hangar and waited for the perfect chance to sneak onboard the _Carrack_-class light cruiser, called the _Informer_, she couldn't help but reflect on her visions again. They had been plaguing her mind since yesterday morning and they were driving her crazy. She had another one last night, but it was all jumbled and confusing. The only thing she could understand from it was the normal sounds of battle when a piercing scream of agony tore through the air. Then she woke up, close to pulling her _lekku_ out in frustration of the baffling visions. However, she saw an opening to sneak aboard the cruiser and dashed forward, diving behind the door just as it closed shut, nearly taking her foot with it. Quickly, she made her way to the front while searching for places she could hide if she needed to.

She didn't really have a plan. The only thing running through her mind was the fact that she just _had_ to go. Master Skywalker often talked about the will of the Force and she was sure that the Force was telling her to go to Karinartio. Her visions and the far-away planet were connected, she knew it. However, no one else did so she would just have to make them see for their selves. And no one was going to stop her.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_She sighed. She had never known that he could be this stubborn. Sure, he had a few good points, but the bad and unreasonable far outweighed the good. But he simply wouldn't listen to her at all._

"_How can you go along with what the Lady says, Flip? She's being perverse and won't even acknowledge what the General says," she argued, calm, endless black eyes steady on his freckled face, set as stone._

"_Easily and no, she isn't, Tin. Lady Petal is doing everything right for the Darkus," Flip, a lanky redhead, debated right back, his long stride never faltering. Tin had to trot to keep up._

"_Because she didn't act correctly, Spot died. She couldn't fight them, she was helpless. If the Lady had done the right thing and listened to Madam General Dogtooth, then Spot could still be alive," Tin pointed out, long black hair bouncing with her petite stride._

_Flip exhaled slowly. He had been grieved when he had heard about Spot, but that didn't mean it was the Lady's fault. She was doing everything she could do to save as many lives as possible from what was obviously a mistake. There's no way the Separatists would attack them out of the blue, they were too secluded and out of the way for them to do that. The only thing they could do was stay out of their way as much as possible; keeping their existence secret was first and foremost. All the Warriors could think of was the war and fighting. It was obvious that the war would never make its way to their small city; all they had to do was wait it out. It had no choice but to blow over soon._

"_Yes, but how many more would be dead. Lady Petal has to protect and preserve as many Civic lives as possible. It is dismaying that Spot died, but it had to be a gaffe. Why would the Separatists target us?" Flip continued before Tin could even form a retort, "They wouldn't. It's obviously a mistake and it'll end soon. We just have to be tolerant."_

_Tin growled, beginning to get frustrated with her long-time friend, "No, we can't. From what we've heard, they've never let a planet go. Ever. Why would they start now? If they get us and our out-of-the-way position, then think of the damage they could do. No one would ever think to look out here, so they could do whatever they want." She threw her hands up, "Hell, they could make a freakin' super-weapon and use it on us for a test run. Is that what you want?"_

_Flip's grey eyes narrowed, "Of course not, but would they really do that? You're just making that up; the Separatists have no reason to exterminate us. They don't even know that we exist."_

"_You forget that they attacked the morning patrol yesterday with the General – "_

"_That was obviously a slip-up," Flip scoffed, instantly disregarding Tin's argument, "They were in Forest Ob, near the Sarajevo River, and they were probably all shifted, so all the Separatists saw were a pack of animals. They acted in self-defense."_

_Tin huffed, crossing her dark brown arms over her chest, "They're droids! They can't comprehend things like that."_

_The redhead shrugged, "You forget that they've been fighting – and winning – against the clones. I'm not belittling the clones at all – we have a lot in common with them, after all – but it's true."_

"_Exactly, that is true. So we need to fight them before they kill us."_

"_But they're not going to eradicate us; that's your presumption."_

_Tin was about to snap out a reply but a loud explosion sounded near-by. Acting on the instincts they were born with, they both leapt behind the nearest tree, taking cover behind the large roots that protruded out of the ground. When Tin slowly lifted her head up, she gasped in horror. She turned to look at Flip, who was staring at the sight before them with wide eyes. She spoke softly when he turned to stare at her, his face sill shocked, "Is it?"_

_Flip couldn't answer._

_(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)__(__)_

"Hey, kid! Wake up!"

Startled, Ahsoka shot up and managed to bang her head against someone else's. Clutching her head, she squinted her eyes to see who had woken her up. Then she remembered where she was and groaned, inwardly cursing. No one was supposed to find her.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Are you alright?"

The Togruta blinked blearily and looked to see who had effectively ruined her life. A familiar white and blue painted helmet loomed in front of her, hands held up in a worried gesture. "Rex? What are you doing here?" She murmured, still not completely collected.

Rex snorted, which sounded odd through the speaker embedded in his helmet, "I could ask you the same question, kid. I remember General Koon saying you weren't allowed to come."

Regaining her equilibrium, she stood up from the closet she had hidden in, "Oh, come on, Rex. You've known me for how long? Five years? You should know by now that that's not going to stop me. I _have_ to be on this mission; I was the one who found the shadows in the first place."

"I know," Rex interrupted, "but the fact remains that you disobeyed orders."

Ahsoka groaned at what she knew she had to do. She understood that while Rex was her friend, he was still a clone and a solider. His orders came first. He couldn't pull any strings or 'let one slide' for her, even if she was his commander. The orders came from his general. She hung her head and led herself toward the bridge and Rex followed, after a moment's hesitation. Soon – too soon, in her opinion – they made it to where Plo Koon was discussing something with Commander Wolffe. She faltered at the door and a gentle push from Rex made her continue, right into Plo's line of sight.

When she did, Plo paused mid-sentence, not wanting to believe what his eyes were telling him. Ahsoka didn't meet his eyes, keeping her gaze down on her feet with her arms behind her back sheepishly. The Kel Dor murmured something to Commander Wolffe before turning to the shamefaced Togruta. Without saying anything, he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and led her to an empty room with a window. Ahsoka stood still, looking at the ground, and Plo gazed out the window. For a while he said nothing, and it was only when he sensed the Ahsoka was nearly out of her mind in worry that he spoke, "Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you."

She flinched as if struck, although she was sure that the words hurt more. She had never wanted to disappoint him, just the opposite, in fact. She had wanted to help him, aid him in his mission. She stayed silent as Plo continued, "I had hoped and trusted that you would follow my orders and remain at the temple, but I see that isn't the case. However, every story has two sides." He paused and turned around to face the Padawan, who was looking at him with slightly hopeful, brilliant blue eyes, "Why did you decide to come along, despite my orders to stay."

Ahsoka began quietly, "I've been having visions, Master." Plo visibly stiffened at that, "And I sense that they are connected to this mission. They didn't start until the morning we received it. They're troubling and I . . . the Force was just . . . urging me to go, so I did and here I am." She finished with her head held high.

Plo Koon contemplated what Ahsoka told him. The fact that she was having visions unnerved him and he worried for her wellbeing if he made her go back. He knew what happened to the sentient mind when it was plagued by the horrors someone else faced and he never wanted that to happen to his Little 'Soka. Against years of faithfully serving the Jedi Order, he made his decision.

"Very well, then. I will allow you to stay and participate on this mission. However," he added when her head snapped up from where it had sagged, "you will follow all my orders to the letter. Understand?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean, of course, Master Plo."

He nodded, "Alright. Now why don't you tell me what your visions tell you."

She hesitated, "Well, the first one showed the Seps droids taking out a group of people. I'm not sure what species they are, but one of them, the only survivor, left to tell her village. Then there was another girl and she was killed by them. Her brother found her in the next one. Then it showed two women – I think they were both leaders of two different parts of the same city – were arguing about what to do about the Seps. The older one, whose name was Petal, didn't want to do anything while the other one, Dogtooth, wanted to fight them. Dogtooth eventually sent a couple others to investigate against Petal's wishes. I had another one last night, but I'm not sure I understand it. All I heard was the sounds of battle and then someone screamed. Then I had one on the ship, just now. It was two other people who were arguing about who was right – Petal or Dogtooth. Then there was an explosion, but I don't know what happened. That's all."

Plo frowned, "I was under the impression that the only inhabitants of Karinartio were the animals that attacked the holo-projector. How do they tie into your visions?"

Ahsoka paused, "I-I'm not sure."

Plo was about to reply when a clone's voice echoed through the PA, "General, we are exiting hyperspace. We've made it to the planet Karinartio." Plo Koon stood up and gestured for Ahsoka to join him. Together, they made their way to the front of the ship, where Commander Wolffe and Captain Rex were waiting. Ahsoka gasped when she saw the planet. It was huge with several moons orbiting it, one particularly large. Karinartio was a planet that seemed to be divided in half, one side covered in the deceivingly calm blue of water and the other a dry yellow with greenery separated into distinct sections. It looked as if someone had taken a normal planet and categorized everything.

"I don't believe I've seen this before," Plo murmured. Ahsoka nodded in silent agreement, dumbfounded at the sight. After gaining his wits, Plo ordered his crew to assume an orbit about the planet. After that was achieved, Plo and Ahsoka, along with Captain Rex and a few clones, left the _Informer_ in starfighters and clone transports and descended down to the strange planet's surface.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes, hidden in the dense gloom of a nearby forest, narrowed and vanished silently.

"Alright," Plo began, turning to face the clones who were awaiting orders, "We are here to investigate the presence of animalistic life here. We are going to split up and search for any evidence that they are, indeed, here."

"And don't kill them," Ahsoka added quickly.

Plo glanced at her and she turned to meet his goggled gaze. After searching her eyes, the Kel Dor nodded to his men, "Keep your blasters on stun, then." The clones turned to Commander Wolffe and Captain Rex for further orders while Plo turned to Ahsoka. "Little 'Soka, I want you to look at those fields." His clawed hand pointed toward a meadow of golden wheat beyond an area of smooth stones.

She nodded and set off, but it didn't take long until she made it to where the two different terrains met. Kneeling, she curiously studied where the short, green grass ended and rock began. She could easily draw a line where one ended and the other began. Glancing to the east and the west, she noticed that it was a perfect line. It seemed as if they had been cut and pasted together, along with the entire planet. _'Strange,'_ Ahsoka mused, standing up and leaping from one large boulder to the next. The sarsens themselves were odd; they started at a light, nearly white, grey, then faded darker and darker as she jumped over them. Everything about the planet was meticulous and organized in a precise manner. Frankly, it disturbed her. _'There's no way this planet became like this without some help,'_ the Togruta realized, sitting up abruptly and scanning the landscape carefully.

Her montrals didn't pick up the faint snarling in the tall wheat, the yellow eyes matching the short, soft fur that made spotting in the wheat her so hard. She was _made_ for these fields.

Seeing nothing, Ahsoka was about to continue to the field when she caught a glimpse of something on the surface of the impeccable stone faces. Two large, evenly spaced claw marks were gouged into the cool grey rock. She ran orange fingers over the marks lightly. They were deep and rough, made by something in a hurry. When Ahsoka straightened back up, she froze.

Hot breath hit her back _lekku_, a faint growl with every exhale audible. A smooth, feminine voice snarled through her mind, _"Don't make any sudden moves, or I'll gut you myself."_ Ahsoka nodded slowly. After a few seconds of silence, Ahsoka saw several shapes moving in the meadow and advance toward them. They concealed themselves in the long grass and she couldn't tell what species they were, but she was getting the feeling that she wouldn't have recognized anyway. Everything on this planet was unusual.

"_Make your way toward the wheat field normally – and don't try any mind tricks, or I'll fry your brain,"_ the voice snarled again and the scorching breathing vanished. Ahsoka began walking toward the meadow again, trying to quell her pounding heart. Never had she thought that the creatures on Karinartio were of a sentient mindset. At the very most, she had expected them to be like smart animals, but instead she was faced with a pack of large, aggressive individuals that have no qualms with killing her and capable of exploits that were nearly unheard of, such as speaking in one's mind. Feats like that were only feasible to Jedi with a bond, like a master and Padawan. This startling new revelation was terrifying and concerning. She suddenly wondered if anyone else had encountered them yet.

Hesitantly, she spoke out loud, "What about the rest of my party? What about them?" She waited for any answer from the creature that she could sense was tailing her. It remained silent, but she could sense a feeling of uneasiness and annoyance coming off in waves from it or her. Every time she heard it's 'voice', it sounded womanly, so the Padawan guessed it was a female. Ahsoka, while nervous, hated being ignored, and being ignored by a creature she had thought was no more than an animal had her seething. She stopped and, without turning around, growled as ferociously as she could, trying to intimidate the creature, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

Instead of anger, Ahsoka felt surprise and nervousness radiate off of her but no anger. Cautiously, the voice sounded in her mind again, _"I have done nothing to your party. I guess . . . nothing, then."_ After a pause, she asked, _"What's your name, youngling?"_

Annoyed, Ahsoka growled, "I'm not a youngling!" To her surprise, she felt the creature shrink back from her a little, scared. _'I scare her?' _the Togruta thought in confusion. Out loud, she asked, "What kind of kidnapper are you?"

"_I'm not a kidnapper!"_ The voice retorted, but it was shaky, as if she didn't even believe her words.

Ahsoka snorted, "Really? Then what do you call this?"

"_Following orders, I guess. But don't worry, Conifer won't hurt you. He's pretty mild like that."_

"Conifer? Who's Conifer?"

She could almost picture the creature smirking, _"I guess you'll find out then, won't you?"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is she? She should have been here by now?'<em> Conifer thought to himself, pacing furiously around a large tree. When his patrol spotted the ships landing on the planet, let alone near their position, it was only years spent surviving on the very planet he was standing on that had kept him from panicking. _'I knew it was a mistake to ask _her_, of all people, to bring the child back.'_

While he was busy kicking himself, one of his patrol members, a bright young woman, jumped from the treetops where she was keeping watch and said hesitantly, "Captain, she's back," and leapt back into the trees. When Conifer spotted the female in question leading the child, his dark green eyes narrowed.

When the creature snapped at her, her previous feelings of unease gone, Ahsoka obediently kept in walking toward the forest, filled with huge trees that were by far the tallest objects on this part of the planet. Knowing that she could be walking into an ambush, Ahsoka couldn't help but ask, "I'm I going to be attacked?"

"_No, we just want to talk, I think. Whatever, just keep walking,"_ the creature replied. It wasn't long until they entered the forest and were shrouded by the thick canopy.

Ahsoka couldn't sense any other life forms, so it was a shock when an annoyed voice sounded – and it wasn't in her head.

"What in the universe do you think you're doing, Iris! I asked you to bring the child to us, not take her hostage!"

Ahsoka froze, internally haranguing herself at not keeping her senses alert. However, when a humanoid body stepped out from behind the tree right in front of her, she let out a surprised scream and fell back on her rear. She looked up with wide eyes at the man in front of her. He was tall, taller than Anakin at least, with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes framed by a rugged looking face.

The strangest feature about him, however, was his large, furry ears and fluffy tail that swished around agitatedly. His cat-like eyes narrowed just beyond her shoulder. The Togruta dared to turn around and was surprised at who the 'voice' was.

A huge wolf-like creature, about the same size as normal human from the shoulders, was standing behind her. Sharp, glowing yellow eyes glared at the man from underneath the grey cloak that adorned her lean frame. Ahsoka, reacting on instinct, instantly rolled away from the creature and knelt a few yards away, lightsabers out and ready for a fight. Neither even glanced in her direction and her jaw dropped. Couldn't they see she was a Jedi?

Then, in the flicker of a few shadows, the creature vanished and in her place was a short woman with dyed red hair and light golden wolf-like ears and a long, thin tail –as long as she was tall – arms crossed, tapping a booted foot at the man. "You call that 'hostage taking'? Please, Conifer. You insult me. I could've done so much better."

Conifer snorted at Iris, "I know, but really? She's just a child."

Iris laughed, "Not according to her, she isn't. Get this, I called her a youngling, and the little spit-fire snapped at me. Just about scared me out of my fur," she chortled again, seemingly amused at Ahsoka's attempts at intimating her.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was simmering. Above anything else, she _loathed_ being treated like a child and her pride was taking a beating from the two people. Throwing caution to the wind, she charged forward with a guttural yell, preparing her lightsaber to slice the man's head off. Only he wasn't there anymore. The next moment, her face was being pushed into the dirt and she was having difficulty breathing from the pressure on her chest from someone resting on her back.

Conifer's smooth voice growled near her montral, "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you."

"I might," a voice in the trees called down, making Ahsoka shudder in fear.

Conifer simply ignored it, "We just want to talk. We know you're a Republic and we just want some . . . issues cleared up, ok? I'm going to let you go, please don't attack again." She nodded and he let her up, holding his hand out to help her up. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed his hand and nearly had her arm pulled out of its socket with the force he pulled her with.

The furry eared man glanced at her curiously, "You're rather light for a youngling, you know." Behind him, a _smack_ a clearly audible as Iris banged her forehead into her palm.

Ahsoka narrowed cold eyes. Just what was he trying to say? A voice sighed behind her and said, "Please ignore my brother, he's an idiot."

Ahsoka whirled around and came face to face with a woman with one eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, cliffy! Sorry, but this just seemed like such a good place to stop (*evil grin*). And, whenever I post the next chapter, it'll make a lot more sense, I promise! Until next time!<strong>

**Ja ne,**

**-Vixen**


	3. Meet 'n Greet

Chapter Three – Meet 'n Greet

_Ahsoka narrowed cold eyes. Just what was he trying to say? A voice sighed behind her and said, "Please ignore my brother, he's an idiot."_

_Ahsoka whirled around and came face to face with a woman with one eye._

The Padawan froze. Though she had seen her before, she looked even more impressive in person. Her single eye, the same shade as dried blood, glowed from behind wild locks of long black hair, along with the eye-patch that concealed her ruined eye. Tanned skin riddled with scars and elongated wolf-like ears gave her an intimidating appearance but Ahsoka could sense no immediate aggressiveness or thirst for a fight from her. The woman, as if sensing the Togruta's unease, took a few steps back and smiled. This, however, only showed the long, jagged snow white canines that protruded from ruby red lips.

Ahsoka's hand instantly flashed to her lightsaber, which she had placed back on her belt, but it wasn't there anymore. The one-eyed woman grinned sheepishly while holding up her lightsaber, "Sorry, but I was always curious about how these things worked. How _does_ it work? Do you press this button right here?" She mused, almost talking to herself, turning the lightsaber this way and that, trying to figure out how to activate it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ahsoka shouted, glaring at the woman.

Iris snorted in amusement behind her and muttered to Conifer, "And she says she isn't a child."

Conifer snickered lightly.

"Only if you'll show me how to work it," the woman compromised, warily eyeing the Togruta.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just give it back to me or I'll make you," Ahsoka snarled menacingly. Having her lightsaber snatched from under her nose only served to irritate her even more than not sensing the woman.

The woman couldn't help it. She began laughing until she was doubled over, slapping her knee repeatedly. She managed to choke out, "You, make me . . . ? Oh-ho," and her sentence dragged on into another laughing episode.

Ahsoka was practically frothing at the mouth in rage. Not even bothering to answer her, the Togruta leapt forward, snarling and reaching for her throat. Her mind wasn't processing right, the cloud of fury masking her strict Jedi training and judgment. It didn't quite register that this woman was skilled enough to snatch her lightsaber while appearing behind her without her noticing either of them. The only thought that crowded her mind was getting her lightsaber, her life, back.

The woman, her scarred face hidden from being doubled over, smirked. _'Children these days, so impatient.'_

When Ahsoka was not even a standard yard away, the woman stood up and grabbed her outstretched arm, slamming her to the ground with a force that took her breath away in a loud _whoosh_. She didn't even last a second before a cold metal point was pressing into her jugular. Stilling, Ahsoka struggled to breathe through her nose, worried of slicing her neck if she took a deep breath.

Chuckling, the woman said, "You're a Jedi, you should know better than to charge forward to an enemy that you know nothing about. Didn't your master teach you better?"

"Actually," she gasped out, "Master Skywalker usually charges in recklessly and it almost always works."

The woman tsked, "But that was always against the Separatist droids, right? You already know what they're going to do: shoot you with their little blasters and march forward mindlessly." She leaned forward and grinned, long canines making her appear feral, "You don't know a thing about me except that I'm weak on the right side." She gestured to her eye patch, "And even then, you don't know if I have something to compensate that."

But then she chuckled and removed her sword, holding her hand out to help Ahsoka off of the ground, "Luckily for you, I'm not your enemy."

Ignoring her outstretched hand, Ahsoka got up from on the ground and asked her, "So are you my friend?"

The one-eyed woman smiled and didn't answer.

"We need your opinion for something," Iris put in, "We have a disagreement with – "

"Petal, right? You're known as the Warriors and Lady Petal is known as the leader of the Civics. And you," Ahsoka turned her back on the shocked Conifer and Iris to look at the amused one-eyed woman, "are Dogtooth, the Warrior's General."

"I see we've been in your visions, huh, Ahsoka?" Dogtooth smirked, "Funny, so have you."

Before Ahsoka could question her, Master Plo and the clone troopers burst through the trees into the clearing, whipping out their lightsaber and guns, respectively. As soon as they did, a variety of different people jumped out of the foliage, all armed with different weapons ranging from knives to swords to maces to crossbows to strange weapons that they had never seen before. Dogtooth had withdrawn a short dagger, hidden in her sleeve, and held it dangerously close to Ahsoka's throat. Plo Koon instantly halted the troopers, his frame tense.

Dogtooth smiled pleasantly despite all of the angry gazes directed at her, "Hello, you must be Master Plo. Nice to meet you. I'm General Dogtooth."

Plo ignored her pleasantries, "Let the girl go."

Dogtooth raised an eyebrow, as if surprised, "Geez, not even a 'hello'? That's kinda mean."

"And holding me at knifepoint isn't?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Not when I don't have any intention of actually harming you. I just did it so your clones wouldn't shoot; I have other people's lives on the line here, not just me."

"We will not shoot if you let her go," Plo put in, eager to get Ahsoka out of any immediate danger.

Unfortunately for him, Dogtooth shook her head, "Sorry, but we need someone to go back home with us for an opinion. I _would_ rather not threaten a child, but an adult Jedi would be too troublesome for us, so, for the good of the people under my care, it must be done," the red eyed woman explained solemnly. "If you don't run, I'll remove my dagger," she told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka hesitated for the slightest of seconds. If she said yes and then tried to make a break for it, she would probably be caught easily. She had seen firsthand how fast they were and there were around six of them – and a few of them were only too eager to stick an arrow in her heart. She wouldn't make it two standard feet, let along all the way to Master Plo and the clone troopers. She nodded her head.

"Good," and she placed her dagger back in its sheath, hidden under her long green sleeve. Ahsoka took a few slow steps away and analyzed the creature closest to her for any more secret weapons, which just so happened to be Dogtooth. Her dark green top was tight around the midsection and looser around the bust, but the durable cloth was arranged in almost a cris-cross pattern, making it easier to hide weapons in the loose folds while still being form-fitting, and her form made Ahsoka resentful of her not-so-gifted assets, which Dogtooth was obviously gifted in. The pants were black with several pockets and her dark boots were splattered with dirt. Dogtooth's mouth twitched slightly in amusement, "I keep my word, Ahsoka. I'm not going to stab you in the back if you take your eye off of me. And neither will my squad," she added, seeing the Togruta's blue eyes flicker to the four people that were facing the clones. "They may have their own opinions on what I have decided to do, but they're all loyal to a fault."

Ahsoka wasn't convinced but then something else caught her attention, "Hey, how do you know my name? I never said anything."

"How could we not?" A man with a broadsword snorted in disdain before gesturing to the clones and Master Plo, "They're all practically screaming it."

"Twine, shut up," a woman with a bow and arrows that was standing next to him, looking like his twin, hissed out. The man – her twin brother – gave her an evil look, but obliged and directed his attention back to the clones.

Ahsoka turned her ice-cold gaze on the General and she sighed, "Stop glaring at me, Ahsoka. Yes, what Twine says is true. We Warriors – and a few Civics – have a distinct ability to glean faint information from the minds of others. What this means is that, if the thought is strong enough and focused on one thing, then we can faintly hear it. It involves complex physics mixed with anatomy that is unique for our species." Dogtooth shrugged, "And all your friends and troops are worried about you, so they're thinking about you, and, with the combined power of so many minds thinking the same thing, it's very clear and not very hard to figure out whom they're worried about."

"Are there any other abilities that I should know about?" Ahsoka asked wearily as her trust in them – which was next to nothing as is – withered to microscopic levels.

It further lowered when Dogtooth smirked, "Countless, Ahsoka, countless. But another time, another place. The trees tend to have ears here and they aren't very nice trees." Ignoring her bewildered visage, she turned to Plo Koon and bowed, "I understand that this is rather sudden, but my informants have warned me of certain people in the Republic with not-so-good tendencies towards un-allied people. We don't need the Separatists sending even more droids to our home place. It frightens the younglings when they set off bombs."

"Droids? We didn't see any droids on the planet when we arrived here," Ahsoka pointed out disdainfully; glad to throw a mistake in her face. She understood by now that Dogtooth didn't lie; if she was willing to share a characteristic like mind-reading – not to mention shape-shifting and mind-talking – then she probably wasn't lying about their location.

"That's because you're looking at the wrong planet," Dogtooth countered smoothly, seemingly all business now. "As I understand your hesitation in allowing someone obviously close to you to be 'kidnapped', if that's the term you so wish," she told Plo, picking up the word 'kidnap' several times in their thoughts, "then I will allow Ahsoka to check in periodically with you on her comm-link, which will be in my possession. If you wish to speak to me, you may use that line, but tell no one else. We will know if you let anyone else know, but we shouldn't be long. A standard week at the least, if Petal isn't being a pain in the ass," she muttered the last part under her breath, but she must have underestimated Ahsoka's hearing, because she heard her.

"Wait, what about my Master? Can I let him know?" Ahsoka asked. She was hoping that she would be allowed to notify him and then, knowing her Master, he would come to get her.

Unfortunately, Dogtooth smirked, "Nice try, but I'm not stupid. You told me earlier that he charges in recklessly and yet, here you are, unscarred and unscathed. That tells me that he's either really good or he puts his friend's safety before his own and even the mission, or both. This would not be the time to be wrong, so I went with both. Therefore, if he were to catch wind of this, he'd be here before I could say 'Jedi'."

Ahsoka fumed and Dogtooth turned her attention back to Plo and spoke in that same professional tone, but Ahsoka missed what she said. _'Kidnapping Padawans is not professional; only cowards kidnap instead of facing me out in the open.'_

Iris lightly smacked the back of her head, careful to miss her _lekku_ and her _montrals_, and chided, "Technically, us two were out in the open when I found you and we're not kidnapping you. As we said, we only need your opinion and advice on some problems back home. Aren't you Jedi supposed to help others?"

"Not by kidnapping them – and I don't care what you call it!" She snapped furiously, insensitively, "You're just a bunch of freaks from a planet no one knows or cares about! If your problems really matter, then we would have known about it by now, but they don't!"

After her angry echoes faded, a silence stayed behind, heavy and pressing in the air. Faces from both sides stared at her, shock and disbelief plastered on their features. Iris looked almost hurt and Conifer glared darkly at her. Twine was shaking in fury, but held himself back while his sister had her hands over her mouth in horror, neon green eyes wide and the remaining man looked at her with disgust sparkling in his deep blue eyes. Plo simply seemed disappointed in her outburst.

Dogtooth remained emotionless but turned her body towards her fully, "Do you truly believe that, Ahsoka?"

She hesitated, but she couldn't take back what she said now, so she retorted, "If you're as powerful as you keep hinting at, then you can take care of it yourself. If you're not, then what's the point of saving you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said it and she snapped her jaw shut too late.

Dogtooth remained steady, but the other members of her party were either shocked or furious. The one-eyed woman held her hand up in a calming gesture and they hid their emotions, but their eyes didn't. Ahsoka felt a little guilty about what she had said but quickly repressed it. Jedi weren't supposed to feel bad when they had the good of the Republic as their intention. Right?

"Ahsoka, we are not like the other species you may have come across, and I mean this in the most humble way possible. It is not something to be envied or coveted; it may, in fact, be the reason we are being targeted by the Separatists," her cold eye cut into the young girl's heart, but she tried to shake it off. "We were created on this planet, so we feel more at ease here confronting strangers like you here, instead of where we live, where the innocents of our people and children live. This planet holds several horrible memories for us, but its landscape is well-known to us. When I was helping my fellow experiments escape from here, I lost my eye at the lab here while being tortured."

Ahsoka froze but Dogtooth continued without a lick of hesitation or unease, just the cold aura she was radiating, "We were created by scientists-for-hire, a group of people gifted in the field of science but used it for experimentation and 'scientific curiosity', but it was more like a living Hell crammed in a torture chamber. They were hired by the Separatists before they became Separatists, but the scientists were already contemplating it anyway. The goal was to create the perfect weapon, a creature with extraordinary abilities and enough Human characteristics to pass for Human but yet had the best of several different species all over the galaxy. One of the most predominant is the Farghul and Human. I was their first successful experiment and I am also the first to survive their age slowing enzyme; I'm about 100 standard years old."

Dogtooth couldn't help but smirk at Ahsoka's shocked visage. The General had thought that talking about the past would dredge up memories she would rather have forgotten, but it seemed that she had made her peace with it, "When we discovered that we were nothing but an experiment, we plotted to escape. However, we lost several that day. We call it 'The Day of the Free'. That day, we killed almost all of the scientists and completely destroyed the lab. That is the ruins you had placed your holo-projector on. We saw it not too long ago and destroyed it, but it seems that we were spotted, obviously."

Dogtooth shrugged, her unfriendly aura warming slightly, "We simply need some help without dealing with the hassle of politics. Keeping the identity of ourselves is priority." The indirect threat was not lost on Jedi Master Plo and he had no choice but to comply to her wishes.

"I see I have no choice, General Dogtooth," Plo replied, standing straight with his hands placed behind his back in a manner that made him seem larger and more intimidating. His goggled gaze stared intently at her in a subtly menacing way. Dogtooth responded by casually allowing her arms to drop by her sides, where her array of daggers were hanging from her belt. Her gaze intensified and she grasped a handle and the clones instantly grabbed their blasters and the other group reached for their weapons.

Then Dogtooth hurled the dagger into the forest behind the clones and a solid 'thwunk' of metal imbedding in metal sounded.

The droid that had its blaster pointed at the clones and Master Plo staggered out and collapsed on the ground, sparks flying and limbs twitching.

Then rest of the battalion emerged from the trees, surrounding them.

And the fireworks began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy trying to get my license and they involves a lot of classes. But here it is! Enjoy<strong>

**RandomCelt and DarthMihi, keep those reviews comin'!**

**Nightraze, sorry this wasn't ASAP, but it's the best I could do!**

**-Vixen**


	4. Liftoff

"Normal talking."

"_Mind speaking."_

'_Thoughts.'_

Chapter Four – Lift-off

* * *

><p><em>The droid that had its blaster pointed at the clones and Master Plo staggered out and collapsed on the ground, sparks flying and limbs twitching.<em>

_Then the rest of the battalion emerged from the trees, surrounding them._

_And the fireworks began._

Moving with the speed of trained and seasoned soldiers, the strange people scattered, leaping into the foliage, diving behind tree trunks, and readying weapons. The clones instantly took cover behind the trees and began to return fire while the two Jedi stood in the middle of the clearing, using their glowing lightsabers to easily deflect the red blaster fire while the bolts of blue whisked by their sides and into trees and droids alike. Occasionally an arrow or a knife would fly out of the verdure and undergrowth, but for the most part Dogtooth and her team stayed out of the fight.

"They're probably hoping the droids will kill us and then they won't have to deal with us," Ahsoka spat, still harboring bitterness toward the shape shifters, especially the General. She twirled and spun as she twisted her lightsabers around her, repelling the red bolts that were the fingerprint of the Separatists.

"They will not allow us to be killed," Master Plo pointed out. "They are helping us now, however little that may be; it would not benefit them for us to be killed."

"_No, it would not,"_ General Dogtooth slid up to them in her alternate form, which was a huge black wolf with a pair of wide, fifteen foot wings and two long fluffy tails. Her body was covered in silver armor and her paws had strange gloves on with long, jagged metal blades that extended past her already long claws. _"I have my team set up in our standard attack formation. When you pull your troops out, we will deal with the droids."_

"What, no!" Ahsoka snarled, speaking for Master Plo since he was slightly shocked to see her alternate form and then to actually experience her unique ability to project her voice into someone else's mind. "We are fighting here! You can't just come here and tell us to go –"

"Will you be able to defeat them without casualties?" Plo Koon interrupted.

"_Yes. We have dealt with them before with fewer people. Our strategies are very effective."_ It was hard to tell, but Ahsoka could have sworn that her fuzzy wolf muzzle smirked. _"We'll take care of them."_

"Very well then," Master Plo agreed. "Ahsoka, you heard her. Pull back and join the troops."

"You're no serious, are you?" The Togrutan teenager gasped. She was not about to let Dogtooth get all the glory. However, Plo Koon's stern gaze was penetrating and she made one last noise of irritation before she began to fall back, deflecting laser blasts all the while. She stopped when she was just in front of and to the side of Rex.

"Commander, what's going on?" He shouted above the noise, "Are we retreating?"

"No, Rex. We are letting General Dogtooth and her team take over."

"What?" The clone captain sounded confused, "Is there a problem?"

"There will be," Ahsoka muttered irritably.

Then she saw the twins with neon green eyes and maroon hair – only now they were large maroon wolves with neon green eyes – flash towards them, racing low to the ground, which made them look like two streaks of dark light. The clones and Jedi retreated to the edge of the forest but didn't go any further. The twin wolves skidded to a halt in front of them and turned to face the enemy, who was firing blaster shots at them.

'_Ok, they'll move soon. Any second now . . .'_ Ahsoka thought as she watched, almost in slow motion, the red lasers moving closer and closer to the twins, who were doing nothing but standing. Ahsoka was sure they had turned to stone when they both opened their maws and roared blue mist. It was as fast as a blaster and when it mingled with the red lasers, no one could see anything for a moment.

Then the lasers exited the mist, completely enshrouded in ice. They rolled to the twins' feet and lay there, unmoving. Before Ahsoka had a chance to be shocked by this, a pale blue wolf, like the color of the sky, swooped in with huge wings and on its back was the man with deep blue eyes, only now he was a wolf, but he was small, almost runty. The pale blue wolf glided low to the droids and the runty, dark blue wolf spat out ice crystals which exploded and instantaneously froze the droids in a five standard yard radius.

Ahsoka turned to comment to Rex but saw the woman who had taken her here in the first place – Iris – kneeling on the ground with her hand pressed against it, her eyes closed. Then she opened them and swung her arms around in front of her in one continuous motion. Shinning blue squares, one standard foot by one standard foot, materialized in front of her, about a dozen of them. They reminded Ahsoka of a holo-projection, except there wasn't a projector anywhere. Iris's eyes glinted triumphantly and she yelled louder than the sounds of lasers firing, "Ha! Conifer, I got it up! We are good to go!"

Ahsoka heard a faint, "Copy that!" and then she felt about a dozen faint pulses of energy through the Force and the blue screens changed until they formed a complete structure of a clearing. With a chill, the Jedi realized that it was the clearing they were fighting in.

Iris placed something in her ear—a communications device. She said, "This is Commander Iris. The Eye is up and running. Repeat, the Eye is up and running. Relaying info now." As Ahsoka watched, she could see several figures moving on the projection. She spared a quick glance out of the corner of her eye and saw the exact same thing in the actual clearing.

'_It's a projection of what's actually happening, like a bird's eye view,'_ Ahsoka thought, surprised. As she watched, she saw what looked to be like the flying blue wolf and the runty one from before on there and there was a droid sniper taking aim. The flying wolf wouldn't see it.

Ahsoka thought that they were going to die when Iris spoke again, "Rain, snipe—seven o'clock." The flying wolf—Rain—instantly turned hard to the right and the runty wolf froze the droid sniper with an ice projectile. Iris checked over the projection before speaking again, "General, all clear. Battlefront is a go. Repeat, Battlefront is a go." Dogtooth, still in wolf form, burst into the clearing. The droids had advanced into open area and out of the trees.

The General was like a wild animal. The Separatists stood no chance. She whirled around and clawed their gold colored chests, sparks flying about. She would jump on one and rip its head off with a twist of powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Her twin tails had been covered in armor and the tips were sharper than a sword. When her tails waved around—just to help her keep her balance—they sawed through the enemy like warm butter. Her fearsome helmet was in the shape of a skull that amplified her fire breath, but her fire was different. It was a dangerous, blinding bone-white. It ate everything it touched and droids were no exception. Within moments, all the droids were destroyed.

And then Dogtooth shifted into her 'human' form and began coughing. A dribble of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth before she wiped it away hastily. The black haired woman stood up shakily and the twins rushed forward to help her, but she pushed them away, scowling. Ahsoka could tell that she was still in pain, but couldn't understand why. The droids never even touched her.

Iris hurriedly stepped forward, "We have defeated them, Master Jedi. Now we must return home and take Ahsoka with us." At his still uncertain face - although it was hard to tell - she scoffed, "Oh, it's not like we're going to hurt her or something! We're on _your_ side, just not officially."

Plo was about to reply when Ahsoka spoke up, "Master, I want to go, please. I want to help them."

The redhead raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Plo was just as confused, "Ahsoka, are you sure? We don't know anything about them."

"Yeah, just talk about us like we're not even here," Conifer muttered from where he was by Dogtooth, who was still struggling to contain her coughs.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I won't be gone long, Master. Only a week."

"We will also provide transportation to wherever Ahsoka may need to go when it is time for her to leave," Iris put in.

Plo sighed, "Very well, 'Soka. I will contact you tomorrow." He quickly muttered in her _montral_, "Be careful," and walked away.

Iris stared at Ahsoka warily but smiled anyway, "Well, I'm glad you want to help, Ahsoka."

"Hm," the Togruta grunted, "What's wrong with Dogtooth?" She pointed at the General, who was still coughing.

Iris looked a little uneasy, "That white fire you saw, that was another experiment the scientists tried. It didn't work out just right, though. It burns her throat whenever she uses it. There's a special potion back at the City that she invented to help heal her throat, although I think she's got a bottle on _The Claw's Revenge_. Fortunately, she was the only one who they tried it on."

"I see."

The silence between the two females was awkward, to say the least. Then Conifer trotted over, "Hey, what's the hold up? Let's go home!"

"Uh, yeah. Yes, let's go," Iris agreed immediately. Ahsoka followed them deeper into the forest. The twins, Dogtooth, Rain, and the deep blue eyed man had already left, Dogtooth still coughing up blood from the wounds in her throat. Ahsoka couldn't say she felt sorry for her and still be truthful. Her decision to leave with them was not completely on impulse. She had seen how they acted, how they fought, how they worked and was grudgingly impressed with their tactical forethought and careful planning. If she could learn a few tricks, then it could give the Republic an advantage over the Separatists. But she _was_ a little curious to see what she was apparently needed for.

"So, why do I need to come with you anyways?" She asked. No point in being vague.

Unfortunately, they saw a point. "We need your opinion," Iris said. "We'll explain more once we get on the ship."

It didn't take them long to get to it. The ship was old, obviously made a long time ago, but Ahsoka couldn't figure out what type of ship it was. She had never seen it before and it looked like it had been made from junkyard scraps all slapped together with super-duty glue. She stared at it incredulously, "_That's_ your ship? That hunk of space junk? Seriously?"

Iris snorted, "Oh, I'm _soo_ sorry, Your Majesty. Just let me go the nearest civilized planet, _in the middle of Wild Space_, and somehow buy a ship with no credits."

Ahsoka was about to snap back when Conifer interrupted, "Hey, come on now. Let's just not fight."

His voice trailed off when both females glared daggers at him. He wilted slightly and muttered, "I guess I'll help the others get the ship ready."

Conifer left and Iris glared at Ahsoka and Ahsoka glared at Iris. "After you," Iris said mockingly, sweeping her arm toward the ship overdramatically. Ahsoka scowled at her but walked up the ships ramp and sat down in what looked to be the main hull of the ship, which just a bunch of seats lined up against the sides. Iris made her way into the cockpit.

Ahsoka was about to follow her when Dogtooth strode in from what appeared to be a small room in the back. A woman with short, bright blue hair followed and Ahsoka recognized her as the flying blue wolf from earlier—Rain. Rain somewhat smiled at Ahsoka, but it was awkward and she hurried into the cockpit as well. Dogtooth laid down on the seats and covered her eye with her arm.

A cheery female's voice full of static sounded throughout the ship, "Welcome to the *static*hope that *static*are not responsible for *static*a nice day!" The General, without even looking, used her fist to smack the side of the ship and managed to stop the automated recording from playing a second time.

With a horrible grating noise, the ship's engines started and the smell of smoke filled the interior. The entire ship creaked and groaned as it shuddered into liftoff. Ahsoka wasn't much bothered by it; she had had several closer calls with her Master in worse aircraft than _The Claw's Revenge_. After a few minutes in the air, Dogtooth had gone as still as a stone.

'_Is she asleep?'_ Ahsoka wondered.

"No, I'm not," Dogtooth's muffled voice sounded and Ahsoka jumped then stared, still slightly disturbed that she could hear her thoughts. "Take a holo-picture, it'll last longer," she snapped out this time.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me," Ahsoka retorted.

Surprisingly, she just sighed, "Sorry, sorry. I just hate showing weakness in front of others."

"Then you must sulk a lot," the Togruta muttered. She knew it wasn't true; she had seen Dogtooth in action and could understand why she was the General of the Warriors. She had utterly destroyed them.

Dogtooth didn't answer, just kept covering her eye with her arm. The silence was starting to annoy Ahsoka, who, being a Togruta—a hunting species—always needed to move and do something.

"So, why are you covering your eye? Does it hurt?"

Dogtooth exhaled slowly, as if trying to contain her anger before answering, "Whenever I breathe Bone-Blaze—that white fire you saw earlier—it burns my esophagus and begins to eat it away slowly because of the acid that makes the fire so destructive."

"Gross," Ahsoka muttered.

She was ignored. "I developed a concoction that helps heal it faster and repairs the damage done. But it has some side-affects that are less than pleasurable. Like horrible migraines and muscle spasms."

A massive rumble from the ship interrupted her and it became uncomfortably hot. Ahsoka, naturally warmer than most creatures, began to sweat and wiped it off of her forehead. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we've just exited the atmosphere. It'll get real cold then hot again," the one eyed woman muttered. She still sounded like she was in pain.

Ahsoka didn't answer. Not another word was exchanged between the two the entire trip there. Only when the shuddering _whump_ of the ship landing nearly made her fall out of her seat did Ahsoka do anything. She stood up as the door to the cockpit opened and Rain, completely ignoring Ahsoka, hurried over to Dogtooth.

"General, we've landed."

Dogtooth scowled, "I may have a splitting headache, but I can tell when _The Claw's Revenge_ has landed. I'm not senile."

Rain tried to rectify her mistake, "I-I didn't mean it as a-an insult, General. I thought you were asleep."

"Trust me, if I could sleep, I would. But my head seems to have problems with that."

The blue haired woman gave her a pitying look, "It hasn't lessened yet, General?"

Dogtooth shook her head, then winced, "No, it'll go away in an hour or so."

Ahsoka, still holding a grudge, frowned, "And how would you know that? You're no doctor."

"Actually, she is," Conifer put in, standing by the door. When Ahsoka turned to him, he shrugged, "She's the City doctor/surgeon/physician. Fortunately, we don't get sick a lot and we're usually not that clumsy."

Iris snorted, just walking out of the cockpit with the other man and the twins, "Tell _that _to Pepper." She grabbed the large handle that was holding the door closed and, with a grunt, slowly managed to open the door that had to be centuries old. Bright sunlight streamed in and, although she wasn't even looking directly into it, it still made Ahsoka squint. "Home, sweet home," Iris sighed happily, stepping outside. Conifer followed her. The female twin glanced at her, almost cautiously, while her brother made no attempt to hide his scorn toward her. The man with dark blue eyes still showed no emotion toward her, but he did give her a polite nod, but it showed nothing about his personal feelings.

"Come on, let's go," Rain urged. She seemed completely fine with Ahsoka. Her shoulders were relaxed and her stance was calm. She exited the ship, leaving just the General and Ahsoka inside.

Dogtooth grumbled, "Oh, this is going to hurt," then stepped outside. A few moments later, Ahsoka heard her curse, "Ah, kriffing banthas!" She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She could hear her brother, Conifer, sniggering loudly outside before he was silenced from a loud _smack!_

Something inside of her nagged that if she set foot outside, on their ground, that there was no going back. She would be stuck there until whatever was going on there was resolved. She should have gone back, should have forced them to take her back to whatever planet they had been on before, but something stopped her. The Force urged her to help them, that in the end, it would be worth it. It was for the benefit of the Republic and the Jedi and it would lead to the downfall of the Sith, she could feel it.

Her eyes flashed resolutely and she placed her foot into the warm sunlight.

There was no going back now.

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update. I've been spending a lot of time writing an actual book that I want to publish, so FanFiction is placed second priority. Sorry.<p>

-Vixen


	5. A Civic Met Again

_The Force urged her to help them, that in the end, it would be worth it. It was for the benefit of the Republic and the Jedi and it would lead to the downfall of the Sith, she could feel it._

_Her eyes flashed resolutely and she placed her foot into the warm sunlight._

_There was no going back now._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five –A Civic Met Again<span>

It was _really _hot. It may have just been Ahsoka because the Warriors seemed perfectly fine, aside from Dogtooth's cursing, but the three suns beat down harshly, unforgivingly. The large trees were grander than the ones in the holo-gram that she had first seen on Coruscant, but they were somewhat the same, with thick, viridian vines chaining them to the ground. The flowers that peppered their trunks were exotic and brightly colored and gave off odd smells, some sweet, a few bitter, and some interesting but difficult to categorize. However, this planet didn't look like the first one – Karinartio, with its cut and paste landscape. This planet was more normal, except for one thing.

"Where's the wildlife? I don't see any birds or creatures anywhere," Ahsoka asked. The entire landscape, however beautiful and striking, was completely silent. The only sound that permeated the still, hot air was the slow chugging of _The Claw's Revenge_ as it eased its way back into sleep until it was needed to get off-planet again. It wouldn't be needed again for a long time. Dogtooth's cursing has subsided into angry mumbles, her two tails wrapping around her head and face to block out the intensely bright suns. Her migraine had gotten no better, but she wasn't coughing up any more blood and her breathing sounded normal.

Twine's twin sister glanced back at her, the sunlight streaming in through the dense foliage turning her maroon hair a glinting pink, and she smiled "Well, if you decide to help us, then maybe they will come back."

"What _am_ I needed for? You keep on avoiding the question and it's starting to get annoying," Ahsoka growled.

The man with dark blue eyes stepped forward. He wasn't that big but he had an aura of authority that enshrouded him but it wasn't overpowering in a suffocating sense. It felt more like a security blanket. "We really are sorry that we have been so vague with you, Padawan Tano," his voice was surprisingly deep and even, calming, and his use of the word 'Padawan' – which she hated being called – didn't sound derogatory at all, "but Karinartio, the planet we were just on, holds horrid memories for all of us present and when we said that the trees had ears, we weren't lying or using a pun of words. It was very literal."

Ahsoka stared at him, "So . . . those trees could hear us? Actually hear us?"

"Probably not in the sense you're thinking of, dear," Twine's sister pointed out not unkindly.

Twine, obviously not happy with Ahsoka, growled and grabbed his sister's arm, "Come on, Twix, let's go. We have to make preparations at the City for _her_." With a final glare in the Togruta's direction, Twine left. Twix, his twin sister, didn't offer any resistance, just cast a final glance back at Ahsoka, but the Togruta couldn't decipher the emotion hidden in her neon green orbs before Twine whisked her away. They both shifted into large maroon wolves with a flicker of shadows and dashed off, leaping into the trees and vanishing with the skill of true natives.

"Come on, we're taking the long way for Miss Migraine here," Conifer sighed, as if helping his ailing sister was bothersome. Iris tried to give him a warning glance, but to no avail. Conifer thought that Dogtooth was sleeping or unconscious. "I mean, you'd think that one of the only Darkus with wings would be able to stand a little headache but no! Instead she—"

"She what, Conifer?" Dogtooth asked softly, not sounding angry at all. She had managed to stand up and had her eye uncovered, although her tails were still wrapped around her head. It was hard to tell though; they were the same color as her hair. Her fuzzy ears had been pressed flat against her head, making her appear sad or dejected. It was hard not to feel some pity for her; she looked like a kicked puppy.

Conifer shuffled his feet sheepishly, awkwardly. He didn't know the first thing about sad women, sister or not. What the kriff was he supposed to do, apologize? He'd give it a shot, "Uh, sorry, I guess. I didn't mean to – Ah-yow!" He shrieked suddenly. Dogtooth had moved with lightning speed, grabbing his sensitive ear between her fingernails and twisting violently. He yelped, "Ah, ah, ow-ow-ow! Cut it out, sis! Ah, come on, I said sorry."

Dogtooth sighed, "I suppose you did," and released his ear. He instantly shuffled backwards from her and tried to hide behind Iris, who was watching with amusement. It wasn't that often that Conifer was able to bait Dogtooth into an argument or a fight, but it usually had rather painful repercussions for the obsidian haired man that were comical, to say the least. It never ceased to amaze her at how two people who were so old would act so immature. Conifer usually started it, but Dogtooth had initiated a fist-fight or two before. She always won those.

Rain, who had gone back to the ship to finish the deactivation process, reappeared and offered, "I know we have to get Ahsoka to the City as soon as possible and the General is in no condition to fly with someone else, so why don't I take her?"

Ahsoka's baby blue eyes widened but Dogtooth smiled, "That's a good idea, Rain." She turned to the Padawan, "Don't worry. Rain is a Lieutenant on the Sky Team, the best of the best flyers that the City has to offer. She's one of the best wing-women that we have. You have nothing to worry about." She had mistaken Ahsoka's body language as fear.

Before she could protest, Rain had shifted into the same pale blue wolf as before, with her enormous wings spread out, stretching. They weren't very long but they were very wide and the feathers were as well. Her tail was almost similar to an otter's tail. It was very flat and wide. Rain gave Ahsoka the wolfish approximate of a smile and crouched down, shifting her wings so that they wouldn't be in the way of Ahsoka getting on her back, and murmured into her mind, _"I promise I won't bite."_

'_That's not what I'm worried about, _'Ahsoka almost thought but quickly stopped herself. She was beginning to learn not to think too freely around them. Iris's ears flicked slightly, but the Padawan couldn't tell if the dyed redhead had heard her thoughts or emotions. "Um, yeah, alright, whatever. Let's go, then," Ahsoka tried to say nonchalantly, but her voice was slightly higher than she had anticipated. She cleared her throat and tried again.

Rain looked almost amused, but it was hard to tell, _"Alright. Hop on."_ The Togruta hesitated for only the slightest second before grabbing a fist-full of sky blue fur and the base of her left wing and hauled herself up.

Ahsoka had ridden animals before, but the feel of Rain was different. Her heartbeat was much faster than most animals; if she had to approximate, she would guess it was almost over one thousand beats a minute. Her heartbeat may have been incredibly fast, but her breathing wasn't. Ahsoka could hardly feel the gentle rise and fall of her back when her heart was trying to beat its way out of her body.

"Is your heart normally this fast?" Ahsoka had to ask.

"_Yes. Now hold on."_ Without further warning, the wolf leapt into the sky, the wind roaring in the Padawan's _montrals _and she had to quickly grab Rain's stiff fur in order to keep from falling off. The tree line zoomed up in their faces and, just when Ahsoka was sure that they were going to die, Rain shot directly vertical, her wings seemingly to beat almost as fast as her heart was. She straightened out horizontally after what seemed like eternity and Ahsoka's eyes widened.

The landscape below them was amazing. She had seen some interesting and beautiful planets before, but this one was incredible. The grass was a gorgeous shade of green, completely even colored with long blades. There were clusters of trees everywhere, but they weren't very big. Maybe one and a half standard miles across and one and a half standard miles wide. The sizes of the forests were uniform, but the types of trees were not. Each separate forest had different trees, but each forest had its own unique type of tree. However, the entire landscape had flowers and plants everywhere, like someone had dusted the entire area with a fine sprinkling of multi-colored specks. Even the slow-moving river had an array of underwater plants that waved gently in the calm water and over the waterfall that the marked the beginning of a huge cliff. The other side of the gorge was several standard miles across and it stretched on endlessly. Even with Ahsoka's keen hearing, she couldn't hear the water splashing down and hitting the bottom.

But there was something that obviously didn't belong on the beautiful and serene landscape. An ugly black explosion ring marred the ground near the river, close to the waterfall, and she could see a makeshift base a few standard miles south. She drew in a sharp breath, "Separatists."

"_Yes. They have already killed one of the Civics, a failed experiment named Spot. She couldn't have fought back; it was a kill made in cold-blood,"_ Rain growled, the sound reverberating inside of Ahsoka's _montrals _and brain, making her head hurt slightly. The Warrior's stiff fur began to bristle as the memory of seeing Spot's body being dragged inside the city walls and hearing Stripe's agonized cries enraged her. The Lieutenant shook her head slightly. Now was not the time to dwell on harsh memories. But then again, was there ever a right time?

"Is that your town?" Ahsoka's sunset colored finger was pointing to a city-like area just ahead of them. It had an insanely thick, gargantuan sized stone wall that surrounded it on all sides, including the cliff that it bordered. On the inside, small buildings that could have been houses and shops were barely visible but getting bigger by the second as Rain swiftly approached. In the center was a massive mansion with gardens and walls all around it.

Two faint figures, mere blurs at their distance, began to speed toward them. Rain slowed down until she was almost hovering; waiting for the two flying wolfs to make it to her position. Ahsoka guessed that this was protocol, especially with the Separatist threat hanging over the population. The first wolf was pure white, like a cloud, with two pairs of wings—four in total. The second was smaller than the first and a pale yellow with sky blue markings. Their facial details were hard to make out because both of them had on gold visors to keep the wind out of their eyes.

"_Identify yourselves,"_ the white one, a female, demanded.

"_Lieutenant Rain, number Three-Four-Dash-Oh-Nine. Companion is Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi come to help us out with the Lady,"_ Rain barked out.

They both perked up at that. _"Lieutenant, come on down. We've been expecting you,"_ the blue and yellow one, yet another female, said softly. Her voice was surprisingly gentle and not at all harsh. She turned her face toward Ahsoka, _"Hello, young one. I am_ _Shoreline and my companion is Diamond."_

"_Yeah, whatevs. You going to help or not?"_ Diamond growled darkly.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"_You tell me."_

Diamond's fur was beginning to hackle in hostility, but after a sharp bark from Rain, who was obviously superior to both of them, she turned away, diving down to the city. Shoreline's small ears twitched, but she said nothing and followed her companion. Rain folded her wings and pressed Ahsoka's legs into her side, her cold feathers pricking the Padawan uncomfortably, and began to free-fall, nose first. Ahsoka gripped Rain's icy fur, nearly frozen from flying so fast at such a high altitude. She screwed her baby blue eyes shut and felt the wind smack her face at speeds that hurt. After only seconds, they slowed down and Ahsoka managed to pry her eyes open, being nearly glued shut from her eye fluids drying quickly and sealing her eyelids shut.

They had landed just outside of the city and in front of the massively thick door. "Is that Mandalorian iron?" Ahsoka gasped. It was extremely difficult to make and extremely heavy and from what she had seen in the air, there were no open mines anywhere or any evidence of any other ships other than _The_ _Claw's Revenge_. There was no sign of where they had gotten it anywhere. The Jedi was ignored and the winged Warriors stalked forward, Rain nudging Ahsoka to follow them with her nose.

Another wolf stepped out of the shadows but quickly reverted to his human form and Ahsoka couldn't stifle her quick intake of breath in time. Flip glanced at her curiously, but ultimately, his attention was centered on Rain, "Lieutenant. I'm glad to see you're back safe and with a Jedi." Flip turned to Ahsoka, "You _are_ a Jedi, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm Ahsoka Tano. Aren't you Flip?" Ahsoka couldn't help but stare. When she had last seen him in her vision, he had been injured from the explosion; his arm had a ragged cut and he was unconscious from a crushing hit to his head. But he was staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

"And how would you know that, Ahsoka Tano?" The redhead questioned, tilting his head to the side with wide, unexpressive eyes. He wasn't sure how she knew his name and, judging by Rain, Diamond, and Shoreline's faces, they didn't know how either. The blue stripes on the Jedi's _montrals_ darkened, the Togrutan approximate of blushing, and he thought, _'So, she didn't mean to say that. How does she know my name?'_ A quick glance at Shoreline, his long-time friend, showed that she had heard his thoughts and she flicked her ear.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something—she didn't know what—when Rain growled lightly, _"We need to get inside the Wall. I don't trust the Civics right now—no offence, Flip."_

"None taken, Lieutenant," Flip answered smoothly, "I don't particularly trust them myself. But I'm afraid that we won't be able to enter the Wall this way, that's why I'm out here in the first place. The Lady has been planning something. I don't know what and I don't know when, but we shouldn't take any chances, not with Ahsoka Tano here now. I'm thinking we should enter through the Nursery. It may be longer and harder, but only the Warriors are allowed there, to guard."

Shoreline sighed regretfully, _"Is the Lady really going to resort to underhand techniques now? That's no way for a Darkus to behave, Civic or Warrior."_

"_Yeah, well. That just means that we can use our under-the-table tricks now,"_ Diamond smirked. _"Madam General always said that we couldn't act unless they acted first. I'd say they've acted first if they've stooped low enough to attack us while we're entering our home. I wonder what this calls for?" _She mused wickedly although Ahsoka didn't blame her. If someone was trying to prevent her from entering the Temple, she would act the same way, Jedi or no.

"Tin is ready to distract when I give the word," the grey eyed Civic added.

Rain nodded, _"Let's go now, then. Ahsoka, get on."_ The Togruta wasted no time and scrambled on. As soon as she had grabbed the still cool fur, Rain shot into the air, Diamond hot behind her. Shoreline stayed behind for Flip, who got on after a pause, probably contacting Tin telepathically. She took off as soon as he got on and soon, they were high up in the sky, flying in the clouds.

"So, uh. . . where are we going?" Ahsoka asked, yelling loudly in Rain's ear to be heard over the roar of the wind rushing by them.

"_Hey!" _Rain yelped, which sounded odd when it rang in Ahsoka's _montrals_. _"I'm not deaf!"_

"Um, sorry. What's the Nursery?"

"_The Nursery is where we keep the eggs at the perfect temperature to live. You see, only the Warriors were given the age slowing enzyme but that's not the only thing that makes us different than the Civics."_

"_Wait, what are you doing?"_ Diamond snarled, using a quick burst of speed to be neck and neck with Rain. _"This is confidential! Not even Flip knows all of our 'enhancements'; why are you telling a little girl who's still wet behind the ears all this? It's a major security breach!"_

"I don't have ears," Ahsoka growled. Diamond bared her teeth.

"_Not if it's on the General's orders,"_ the blue wolf replied with an undertone of smugness. _"Since Ahsoka is going to be helping us with the Lady, General Dogtooth feels that . . ." _Rain finished her sentence with a series of growls and other communication noises. Diamond snarled something but backed off, seemingly content with whatever Rain said. _"As I was saying, the enzyme isn't the only thing that makes us different. The scientists decided that it would be too much trouble if female Warriors became pregnant and had to lug around a baby in their stomach for roughly nine month—they'd be worthless, then— so they simply created several eggs that have been pre-programed to hatch at different times, so Warriors could fight all the time and they would have future Warriors in case something happened to their lab."_

"And, uh, the Civics? Do they not have eggs?"

"_They reproduce sexually just like most other species; with a lifespan of seventy years."_

Flip glanced over at the Lieutenant quickly before looking away. "I believe we are here now, Lieutenant." He pointed to the waterfall that cascaded down into the endless abyss. His grey eyes eagerly scanned the area, "I've never been to the Nursery before. Is it located under the waterfall?"

"_Shut up, no more questions," _Diamond snapped. _"Only Warriors are allowed here. You're only here because it's a critical time and you are a critical player in the game. But I swear if you tell any of your other Civic friends about the Nursery, I'll toss you off the abyss myself."_

"_Diamond, enough!"_ Rain exclaimed, whirling around and forcing Diamond to backpedal to avoid slamming into her superior. _"Flip is an equal and is to be treated as such! Show him the same respect you would show me. If you have any."_ She angled her wings and began to descend down to the waterfall.

Diamonds fur began to bristle. _"I have plenty of respect! I just don't see why I have to show it to _him_."_

"_We will discuss this later, Diamond. We are here."_

Ahsoka slid off of her back and glanced around. There was no entrance way, no eggs, no sign of anything but grass, water and a gorge. "I don't see anything."

Rain's sharp blue eyes glittered, _"That's because there's nothing to see."_

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTIANT!<strong>

**I changed Dogtooth's initial age. I had meant for it to be seven hundred, not one hundred. Sorry about that.**

**-Vixen**


End file.
